Tell Me A Story
by DividingTime
Summary: The end has come. Kagome has made her wish and is sent back further in time than she has even been before. Can she save all those around her - or will her heart be splintered by a younger, human hating Sesshomaru?
1. Once Upon A Time

Overlooking an abundant field of flowers, watching as grass blades flung rays of sunlight in every direction and flowers of every hue danced in the wind, sat a small child that watched with fascinated interest of the display of nature. Hearing the soft sound of footsteps, the young girl turned and a smile spread across her face before she stood to run toward a woman with midnight hair and sapphire eyes.

Clasping the woman's legs, the young girl beamed as the woman picked her up and carried her to a nearby tree, sitting comfortably among the many roots that had found their way to the surface, settling the young girl in her lap. They sat and gazed at the colorful performance as if it was played out by an invisible conductor, watching as vibrant shades of blue, violet, and red clashed with tinges of yellow, orange, and green with every shade in between.

The duo sat in comfortable silence as the sun continued to descend across the sky, setting ablaze all that the light touched, shining hair of silver danced like gold strands in the wind as the young girl tried to tame her long locks. Finally controlling it, the young girl waited patiently, waiting for the older woman to start their nightly ritual. When nothing happened, she glanced up to look up at the older woman, watching as she stared off into the distance, though the woman's eyes seemed farther away than the sun at the moment.

"Mama?" asked a small voice coming from the woman's lap.

"Hmm?" answered the woman.

"Will you tell me a story?"

With a soft chuckle, the woman looked down to see big golden eyes gazing up at her, silently pleading. 'Highly unnecessary,' thought the woman, 'when has she ever not received her nightly story?'

"And what kind of story would you like to hear?" answered the woman aloud.

The young girl had a contemplating look on her face, she had heard many of her mother's stories before, ones of adventure, mystery, fiction, and nonfiction. As she continued to think, she heard a small laugh come from above her head.

"Would you like to hear one I've never told you before?" suggested the chuckling woman, trying to hide her laugh at the scrunched up face of her daughter. The enthusiastic nod of the young girl's head was enough answer for her.

"Let's see. Where should I begin?"

"Papa said everything starts at a certain time, how about you start there?"

"A certain time, huh? Okay. Once upon a time, in a distant past, there was a young prince..."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm finally back to writing some more stories, and boy did I make this one a big one. I already have a bunch of chapters planned out and hours of research put into this - so hopefully you all will enjoy. I plan to have a chapter out before every two weeks, but life happens sometimes, so we will see. Enjoy :)**


	2. There Was A Young Prince

Sesshomaru glanced at the fading sunlight, watching as splashes of sunlight filtered through the trees. He had been on his way back to report to his father of his patrol, as the heir to the western territory, it was his duty to protect his father's lands, which included destroying the occasional rogue demons. And, as much as he hated to do so, protect the various human villages that littered the lands.

'Filthy humans,' he thought with distaste, as a sneer found a way onto his young features. The weak beings his father insisted him and his people protect were in sadly plentiful amounts in the areas he patrolled. He tried to stay clear of the human villages, disgusted by the foul scents they usually carried and disgraceful behavior in which they acted upon.

However, there was one small village he simply had to pass by, to check upon and see if the humans were at least living. His father used this village to create trading among the other human villages, as it was relatively close to the western citadel and provided the palace with almost every option available when it came to goods. Even if Sesshomaru hated the humans, he could agree that making certain that some of the villages were prosperous was beneficial to the western lands. His father had a sure notion that this village would soon expand and create great profit, thus making Sesshomaru play watchdog to said settlement.

Even if it displeased him getting so close.

Speeding up his pace, making sure his pristine, white clothes stayed hole free as he sped through low hanging branches, he headed toward the village. The lands he would eventually inherit were well ingrained within his mind. Each path he crossed he had been through thousands of times, knowing the lands from early childhood. He was approaching the hill that would overlook the small village - a perfect vantage point that allowed him to observed the village below without interacting with any humans.

Upon the high hill, he knew, would be a dry well. It was a marker that his father had shown him in his younger years, to help remember that he was close to home. Since the humans had no use of it, he was guaranteed his peace as he checked on the village.

His boots made no sound as he continued toward the hill, his hair -bound up high on his head -flicked from its tie, swaying around his elbows. His face blank as his golden eyes scanned the area out ahead. He had been attacked by various demons in his years, learning his lesson to pay attention to everything in his surroundings. It would be a shame to appear home with a scratch on his person.

A feral smirk appeared on his face, scaring away whatever competition he might have hoped lurked within the forest around him.

'As if there is anything in these woods that _could_ leave a mark,' he thought with a chuckle. Even at his young age, the cusp of almost two hundred and eighty years, he was very confident in his skills. From a very young age, his father had prepped and groomed him for the throne, making sure he met all the skills required of the future lord of the west.

He knew there would be many who would challenge him for his birthright, and he also knew that he would be the one to come out on top. He would never give up what his father had worked so hard to keep and flourish.

As he approached the hill, Sesshomaru noticed a stillness within the woods, pausing at the slope of the hill - he listened. No creatures stirred, no birds flew, there was complete silence.

'There is something-'

Whatever thought he had was cut off as a blinding light flashed towards the sky, its source located at the top of the hill. A beam of pale pink light continued to stream from the source, and as Sesshomaru made to step forward to investigate, he froze as a strong blast of... something passed through him, making him take his long sword out and stabbing it into the ground to prevent him from sliding back towards the trees. The blasts continued to pulse out, sending wave after wave through him. Whatever the power was had his hands flexing and his fangs feeling heavy, as if he was getting ready for a fight.

From far north another pulse answered in response to the power being showered on top the hill. After the forces collided - everything stopped.

Sesshomaru was left breathing heavily, finally standing stiffly up. He paused, listening for any other sound or feel of power. Silence again met his ears.

Making sure there was no threat, Sesshomaru pushed out his aura, searching for any other presence in the area. His eyes widened when he felt that familiar power again, on top of the hill. Keeping his sword out, he quickly made his way up the hill, stopping when the wooden well came into view.

There was nothing there.

'No,' he thought. Listening harder, he heard a shuffle from within the well.

That's when the smell of blood hit his senses.

Staying where he was, he waited with bated breath as the noises and blood continued to grow stronger. Finally, he saw something. A small hand, covered in blood, gripped the edge of the well - followed by another hand that gripped a bow and quiver. After both hands had a purchase on the well, the bow was thrown to the ground along with the quiver and arrows as a torso was pushed to lean over the well.

Black hair was all he could see as the person pushed themselves up to have their back to him, with them sitting facing the bottom of the well. After taking a closer look, Sesshomaru could see the famine curves as the woman threw her legs over the lip of the well to finally face his way.

Her head still bent, she stood on weak legs. He noticed in her struggles the many wounds that littered her body. Her white top was stained red, with a gash in her left shoulder and the sleeve completely gone. A wound in her side also showed more skin as the fabric was missing from her ribs to hip, claw marks marring the skin beneath. Her red hakama had various shades of red from her blood, slashes littered from her feet to her waist. How she was standing, he had no idea, from what he saw it looked like she should be dead.

Failing at her task to stand a few times, she eventually leaned against the well, her arms resting against it as her eyes went up to meet his.

Deep sapphire met his golden orbs as she gasped at sensing his presence.

"Sesshomaru?"

* * *

 **I'm evil, aren't I? Just a warning, these first few chapters may seem a little slow as I get the story rolling. This chapter basically wrote itself, so hopefully, I can get chapters out quickish. Though don't expect it to happen all the time ;) Enjoy! - DividingTime**


	3. There Was A Wish

There was nothing.

Suspended in pitch black, Kagome was curled up - holding the major gashes on her side and shoulder as they sluggishly oozed blood - willing herself not to despair and panic. Her hand occasionally brushed against her bow as her quiver hung loosely off her right shoulder. She tried to ignore all the other wounds that littered her body, as she could not heal them. She had begun to heal her wounds when she first found herself floating in this darkness, but it seemed that the Jewel did not want this to happen, as she could not even close a small cut now.

The jewel had been completed, Naraku defeated, and yet her she was, trapped in this nothingness with an ominous voice taunting her from the glowing jewel in front of her.

She had been through the illusion of being home and living a normal life. She remembered going to WacDonalds with her friends, seeing the archery club, remembering what it was like to be a normal eighteen-year-old girl. That was until she noticed the Sacred Tree. It missed the scar from Inuyasha, bringing her back into this dark abyss, being taunted by the jewel she had pierced with her arrow.

"Your family is missing you, Kagome. You can simply wish to return to them and it will be granted," the deep voice persuaded.

She had seen what state her family was in, their anguish at the Bone Eater's Well being gone in her time was seen from her invisible form before she was returned to the jewel. Her family calling her name was still echoing in her head, tears long fallen stained her cheeks. The torture that was this black hell was soul crushing, each word that flew around her was hard to ignore.

She had sensed the growing anger in the voice around her as she continually avoided answering it. The air around her was thick with malice intent aimed at, she assumed, her person.

"Inuyasha will not come. You should just give up, succumb to the darkness, take her place, continue her fight."

She continued to ignore the voice. She knew Inuyasha would not come, she had made sure that he would not be trapped in here with her - for if her wish went wrong he did not need to be where she would go. At that, her thoughts turned to all her companions that she may never see again.

She thought of her dearest friend, Inuyasha. How he was like a brother to her and a great friend. They had been through so much together, and she loved him with all of her being. She thought of Sango, who was more like the sister she never had. Their talks and laughs warming her heart as she thought of them. Miroku and his words of wisdom came to mind, though the thought of his lecherous habits made a smile appear on her face. Lastly, she thought of Shippo. Her little kit. He was like a son who could brighten up her day no matter how gray the skies.

She thought of their journeys and travels, their happiness and hardships. Together, everyone got stronger, especially Kagome. She was no longer a helpless girl, she was now a strong warrior just like the rest of their group. It was her that had finished off Naraku, which lead her to this empty abyss, suspending for who knows how long now.

She knew the Shikon wanted to stay in this world, knew that it had fated her to take Midoriko's place. But she would not allow that to become her fate. She glared determined eyes on the Shikon Jewel. No, she was never one to just accept things as they were and succumb to the wills around her. She was Kagome Higurashi, the girl who leapt through time to save the world, and she would not let the Jewel win.

Kagome knew the Jewel wanted her to make the selfish wish to go home, but did it expect that she would make a wish that could change everything she ever knew?

"I wish..." She paused. She had thought about this wish every day since she found out a wish was needed to make the jewel disappear. It seemed no matter which way she spun it the wish could be considered selfish. Even now she had a wish, but she had no idea how it would turn out. She just prayed that everything would work out in the end, for all those who deserved a happy ending.

She thought of all the lives affected by the jewel. Hundreds of deaths and sorrows were caused by the little bauble floating in front of her. The break between Inuyasha and Kikyo that happened over fifty years ago. The bandit of Onigumo who just wanted a priestess' heart, and instead had this pain and anguish - taking it out on every person who had what he could never hope to feel.

The death of Shippo's father, of Sango's family, Miroku's curse through Naraku. All were connected by this jewel, and all the lives that had encountered the shards throughout their journey. Kagome had seen no life made better through the jewel.

She had thought long and hard about what the repercussions of her wish might be. What she wanted could change everything she had ever known, but when she thought of all the pain and suffering that would be fixed, she couldn't help but feel it was the right one.

Wish a resolving breath, she made her wish.

"I wish the jewel was never created!" She shouted into the darkness. Silence greeted her. She waited with bated breath, shivering at the sudden coldness seeping into her bones.

Anger was evident as a voice came through and said, "Priestess Kagome. You shall pay for your wish. You wish that _I_ was never created? That is yours to accomplish now. You shall be sent back farther than you ever have gone, you will see familiar faces, though yours will not be known to them. You must stop the creation of the Shikon no Tama, in a time you do not know, with more dangerous threats than you have ever faced before. If you should fail, all time as you know it will not exist."

A dark chuckle was left to slowly echo off in the void surrounding her as the Shikon fractured, then shattered to only then fling out in every direction around her. Just like the beginning of her journey had started all those years ago.

Her held back tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks, for she knew there was going to be great pain in the task she had to do - the words of the Shikon no Tama echoing in her head.

Suspended in complete darkness now that the jewel had disappeared, she held her breath when she felt the shift, just like she was jumping down the well. Slowly a white light began to form around her. Glowing brighter and brighter till she had to shield her face with her arms. Everything moved so fast around her, her clothes ripping around her as the wind caught her damaged clothes at just the right angle. Her wounds bled and she tried with all her might to stay conscious, but she just felt so... sleepy...

The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the darkness was a soft voice.

"You will not be alone, Kagome."

* * *

She felt it long before she opened her eyes. The swirling power of time and space that occupied the well every time she traveled through it. She felt the invisible wind brush through her hair, felt the magic tingle her skin. She had made the jump through time more than anyone could count, and it seemed she was making another one right now.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the swirling colors around her. Her normal jump through the well consisted of hues of blue. This time, however, were spectrums of reds and greens.

"I will be... sent further back in time?" she muttered to herself. The Shikon said she had to stop the creation of the jewel. Did that mean she was being sent back to when Midoriko was alive?

Her thoughts were stopped by a pulse of power as her descent through time was cut short by her landing, quite rough, on her side. Leaning on her elbows, she felt that same power again, pulsing all around her. Wave after wave continued to shoot out in all directions around her as she observed where she was.

The dirt ground and cobble surrounding her she had seen for years, she knew instantly that she was once again in the Bone Eater's Well. As she was about to stand up, she felt another strong blast of power come from another direction, meeting with the powerful pulses that seemed to echo through her skin. Once the forces clashed, silence was left as the blast stopped.

Kagome had to grip the well walls as her heart felt like it was being torn in two. Another second later she was fine.

Breathing heavily she glanced around her. Her bow and quiver lay where she landed, and as she looked up, she saw the fading of the light at the opening of the well. Glancing down at herself, she noticed the complete destruction of her miko garbs. Wounds from battle stained every inch of her body - from her once white haori to her varying shades of red on her hakama, she was a mess.

The wound in her left shoulder was throbbing and the claw marks on her side from Naraku were not doing any better. She glanced at her bare left arm, her missing sleeve used to patch up one of Sango's wounds.

'I hope she is okay,' came the worried thought in her mind. 'Do they even know I'm gone?'

At that she stopped her train of thought, she didn't need to worry about that right now. First, she needed to get out of the well and rest enough to heal her wounds. The amount of blood she had lost already was very worrying.

Gathering her items up, she grabbed onto a low hanging vine, making the trek up the wall. She tried to ignore all the pain and blood that accompanied said movement, she was almost to the lip of the well.

Finally grasping one edge, she let go of the vine and, with her bow and quiver in the other hand, had both hands grasping the edge of the well. Tossing her cargo down, she was finally able to pull herself up enough to get her stomach, then her backside, on the lip of the well. She had flipped herself so that she could rest for a second, her view of the well almost completely black in the fading sunlight.

Gathering her strength, she threw her legs over the edge, finally having her feet back on solid ground after being in the jewel for who knows how long. Head bent down, she tried to stand up, but the climb had really done a number on her strength. She eventually had to lean her arms back against the well before she fell to the ground.

Pausing, she tensed when she felt a presence nearby. 'Stupid, Kagome! You didn't even check for youkai!'

Quickly glancing up, her eyes widened. Before she could even register what her mouth was saying she blurted out -

"Sesshomaru?"

Standing before her was what looked like Sesshomaru, but not. He looked younger, and with his hair pulled up, he looked a lot like his father. At least what she could remember of him when they were battling the powerful demon sword Sounga. He also did not wear his usual armor and clothes. Instead of the cherry blossoms that she had associated with him, he wore blue stripes across his haori and wore dark blue hakama. He lacked armor completely, the only thing on him was a long sword that was currently in his hand and looked quite dangerous there.

She might not have known it was him right away if she hadn't looked into his eyes and seen his facial markings. Those golden eyes she had faced down countless of times, as foe and friend. Hie face gave away that he was surprised, but it was quickly concealed.

'So I am further back in time…' Kagome thought to herself as she observed the younger Sesshomaru, though her eyes seemed to be going in and out of focus. He looked about sixteen in human years, though he still stood tall and regal as always.

She made all these observations in seconds, waiting to see what he would do. She berated herself internally for calling out his name, 'Of course he doesn't know you yet.'

"How do you know me, human?" he demanded, sword ready at his side.

Trying to stay conscious, she tried not to flinch when he asked the question. When she remained silent, he took a step forward.

"Wench, I asked you -," his words were cut off as a pulse of youkai entered the field. Kagome looked to the side and saw as a huge boar demon crashed through the trees on two legs, staring down them both.

"I thought I smelt a dying priestess - if you taste as half as good as you look then I will greatly enjoy devouring you," the tusked beast said. "Go ahead and run along, pup. Us adults have some business to attend to," the demon continued as he taunted Sesshomaru.

Looking between the demon and Sesshomaru, both observing her and each other, she just couldn't take it.

Collapsing down to her knees, she leaned back against the well and muttered low under her breath, "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

 **Poor Kagome, she just can't catch a break, can she? This is the longest chapter so far, so hopefully, you all enjoyed it. I am getting these chapters out way faster than I thought - so I bet you all are happy. Thank you to everyone who has read and left a review on my story, it is a great motivator to get chapters out when you have people looking forward to it :) Till next time - DividingTime**


	4. There Was An Old Well

"Sesshomaru?"

Narrowing his eyes onto her face, he tried to see if he had seen this human before - for there were not many who would address him in such an informal manner. She had long raven hair that was matted with blood and tangles, reaching her hips while bangs framed her face. A small face that had bruises around her pouting lips, cuts around her upturned nose, and blood splattered around brilliant blue eyes.

Even in the state she was in, he would not call her unattractive, which was uncommon for humans. He also inhaled deeply, knowing that he had never encountered a scent like hers before.

"How do you know me, human?" He demanded, angry that she had the nerve to address him so, for he did not know her, nor had he ever even laid eyes on her before now.

Watching the unknown woman, he noticed the swaying of her figure, as her eyes seemed to shift in and out of focus. At his question, he noticed as she slightly flinched. Her face was very expressive as she averted her gaze - as if she was hoping he would not ask that. This confused him, and if anyone knew Sesshomaru, they knew that he always needed answers. At her silence, he stepped forward.

"Wench, I asked you -," he stopped when he felt and saw the intruding demon blast through the trees. On guard, he hardly paid attention to what the demon said - coolly gazing at him with his sword drawn and ready. That is, till he heard the demon mock him.

Glare now set firmly on his face, he glanced between the boar demon and the woman. He observed as she fell to her knees, muttering something so soft under her breath that not even he could hear it.

Noticing the looks the boar was sending the miko, a look of disgust quickly appeared on his face before it was smoothed out with a look of indifference. Eating humans was something Sesshomaru could never fathom doing, and he could not see the appeal that many low leveled youkai all seemed to share. Seeing the demon take a step forward, he quickly took a defensive stance, his sword coming up to level with the boar's head.

"Leave us, your presence is an annoyance," Sesshomaru demanded, noticing the cocky look that slowly appeared on the demon's face.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, _dog_ , but I'm afraid that won't be happening," the tone of the demon's voice dropping. Quickly charging towards Sesshomaru, he flung a fist out, aiming for his head.

Dropping low and kicking the feet out from under the attacking foe, he made a move to slash through the fallen body but jumped high as strong legs shot up. Falling back and landing near the trees, he paused, observing his now standing opponent. The boar's eyes still had that cocky confidence, as if he knew he was going to end as the victor. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru was confused on where he would get the confidence from.

Looking over at the priestess, he noticed her gaze on him. Her eyes shown with trust as if she knew he would protect her and defeat the demon. This greatly confused him, just what was this woman?

"Keep your eyes on me!" Shouted the boar as he rushed up to him. Bringing up his sword, Sesshomaru locked with the demons protruding tusks, keeping both away to prevent them from gouging his flesh.

Sensing another presence behind him, he growled. 'An ambush, so this is what has him so sure, how dishonorable,' he thought with a growing annoyance. He had the boar demon backed away from the well, sword locked with the tusks of the beast. Both hands wrapped tightly around his sword, he had little time to react when he felt the other demon right behind him. He was about to fling his opponent back when he felt a sword slash his upper right arm.

Quickly jumping away, he glanced at the shallow cut. Thoroughly perturbed, Sesshomaru found himself between the woman and the two boar demons, the one he had been fighting wearing red, while the new arrival carried a sword and wore blue garments.

"Oh, look, brother. The priestess has a guard dog!" the two demon brothers laughed while slowly approaching them. Sesshomaru remained silent, he would not play their petty games. He observed as the two slowly started to circle him, though he always kept his back to the priestess behind him, having a sense that she would not attack him. 'Not like she could in this state anyway', he thought to himself. Glancing at said priestess, he noticed that she was barely hanging on to consciousness. He needed her to stay alive if he ever wanted his answers.

Quickly being pulled from his thoughts, he barely missed another cut towards his arm. That put him right in front of the other brother wearing red and bringing up his sword - Sesshomaru struck at his neck. His sword grazed the flesh before the boar squealed back, clutching his wound as he fell back into the trees.

"Sesshomaru, look out!" gasped the woman, pointing out her hand. He quickly turned to face the demon behind him but was surprised when he was a lot closer than he thought.

"How dare you harm my brother!" shouted the angered demon. He furiously started to fling his sword all around, with Sesshomaru being pushed back every time their blades clashed. What the demon lacked in swordsmanship, he definitely made up in brute strength.

Sesshomaru blocked every attack aimed at him, but he was starting to get fatigued. He had been on patrol for three days now, and he had not stopped to rest in a while. And while this demon was not particularly smart - he grimaced as another attack shook through his bones - he was strong.

The snarls from the beast in front of him continued to climb, he was completely absorbed in not getting hit that he didn't notice when the boar he had just injured was right at his back.

Kagome, though barely conscious as she was, noticed. Running on complete instinct now, she quickly sat to her knees, grabbed her discarded bow and arrows, and was notched and ready to shoot within seconds.

Focusing with all her might, she charged what little holy powers she had left at the moment and released the arrow towards the demon slowly sneaking up behind Sesshomaru. She watched as the brightly lit arrow traveled past the fighting duo toward the red-clad boar demon. Feeling the holy power through the field, the two demons both jumped apart, watching in alarm as an arrow came out of nowhere. Both demons felt on edge and watched, transfixed, as the arrow stayed true to its path and shot straight through the approaching boar.

As the arrow struck, the demon had barely a second to scream in agony before he was turned to dust, what was left of him flowing through the wind.

"No, how dare you!" shouted the remaining brother, glaring towards the now collapsed miko. She glared right back from her fallen position, though they all knew she would not be getting up.

"You will pay for this, priestess," the demon shouted before running off into the forest - leaves and branches were heard snapping as the forest gave way to the fleeing demon. Then everything was silent once again.

Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru let the demon go, he had other things to concern himself with.

He glanced toward the fallen priestess, his body still on edge from fighting and from the feeling of her holy powers. Slowly walking over to her, he noticed the bow still clutched in her hand as she lay on her side, facing him. Noticing her gaze, he leaned down.

"This Sesshomaru would have killed the demon, your assistance was not needed," he said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Hmm, you're welcome," she muttered, finally succumbing to her exhaustion and fatigue as her eyes closed and her breathing leveled off.

Standing back on his heels, Sesshomaru turned around and took a step away from the miko, her body still alive with her power floating under her skin. Glancing once more at her broken body, he sighed and turned back around and leaned down towards her.

Picking her up with more gentleness than he thought he ever possessed, he carefully cradled her in his arms, glad that her holy energy stayed where it was.

"What a bother," he muttered, glancing down at her sleeping face. She looked exhausted, her brow was furrowed as if she was in pain, and by the blood slowly being stained on his person, he could assume why. Seeing all her injuries up close only brought more questions to his mind. How did she sustain all this damage and live? Where did she come from, and what power was that which came from the dry well? He reasoned that these were the reasons he was taking her home to be healed, he wanted answers. Nothing more, nothing less. Once she had served her usefulness he would be done with her.

With that thought in mind, he hurried home, trying slightly more than usual to take a smoother path. He would occasionally glance down to check on her, growing slightly worried when she seemed to be getting more paler by the minute. Doubling his efforts, he picked us his pace. Flying through trees and jumping over rivers as everything became a slight blur around him. He hated this feeling of urgency.

Trying to distract his mind, he thought back to what she had done. He had not encountered many priestesses in his time, but he knew that they held a great hate for demons. That this woman would not fear him and then help out in battle, he was left with many more questions than he already thought.

He had been traveling for almost a half hour now, and he was starting to see the gates to his home. Glancing at the sky, he watched as the sun disappeared behind the mountains of the west, casting darkness over all the land. He looked on as he saw the towering yamajiro, the mountain castle, standing grand even in the dark. He observed as several torches were lit around the perimeter.

The House of the West was grand and imposing, with many gates leading up toward the main shiro. Each gate held many small towns, with youkai that had shops or just simply lived and worked around the palace, providing protection in the case of an attack. Knowing what he carried would cause a stir amongst those who lived here, he quickened his pace.

Quickly passing through the front gates, he ignored the shocked expressions of the main guards as they half-heartedly let out a greeting. Making his way through the various gates, he finally reached the main courtyard. Even at this hour, there were many youkai up and about, and as he headed for the main entry way he paused when he felt the powerful presence of his father - he must have felt Sesshomaru arrive and rushed down to meet him. Spotting him right away, he headed towards his father, watching as everyone else made room for him and his charge. Gasps and murmurs of confusion could be heard as they noticed what she was wearing.

His father took notice as well, and with a pulse of his power, everyone was silent again.

Glancing at all the blood that seemed to be coming from the miko, the Inu no Tashio gave an interested look toward his son. Knowing now the urgency in which he arrived, there was still many questions he had. Eyebrows raised, he asked the one question on everyone's mind.

"Sesshomaru, what do we have here?"

* * *

 **Back at it again with those cliff hangers! I promise one of these days I will end a chapter without one, but that may take a while ;) See you again in the next chapter - DividingTime**


	5. There Was An Unforeseen Priestess

It was a flurry of activity that happened within the shiro that night.

Sesshomaru gave a short edited version of what happened at the dry well to his father, simply mentioning that they were attacked and showing with his eyes that they would need to talk later - without all the prying ears around them. His father, understanding the need for secrecy, quickly dismissed those around him and motioned toward the palace. He and his father knew they needed to head to the resident kitsune healer, Yuzuki. She would be the only one willing to help out a miko.

Sesshomaru set a fast pace as they passed many gawking eyes and loud exclamations of surprise and anger. He was annoyed that every new hall and corridor he went down it was the same reaction. He knew none would stop their lord and his son at this moment, but there would be questions they would have to answer later.

Long halls continued to speed by, their extravagant paintings a blur as the dog demons felt the draining life of the miko in Sesshomaru's arms. Touga glanced at the woman that his son was holding so carefully, questions a buzz in his head as he thought of what could have lead to this predicament. His son had returned on the night of his third day of patrol - surely nothing drastic had happened within that short of time?

After what felt like hours but was surely only minutes, the two silver-haired dogs reached their destination. Once arriving at the eastern corridors, the father and son duo quickly entered the main healing quarters. And after looking around, breathed a silent sigh of relief that they were the only ones in there. Well, except for a very shocked silver kitsune, who had been too involved with her work to notice the approaching demons.

"Dear heavens, get her over here now!" quickly scrambling up from her position at her desk, she mentioned the two dog demons over to an open futon. But once she saw what she was wearing - she stopped.

"On second thought, let's put her in the adjoining room, shall we?" glad that neither of them had to demand she heal the priestess, Sesshomaru followed Yuzuki into a smaller room near the back of the healing quarters. This room had privacy and was usually reserved for birthings, yet they all agreed that the miko would need to be away from other demons until this whole situation could be solved out.

Laying the small body of the priestess down, Sesshomaru felt tense looking at her pale face. He knew nothing of this woman other than she had aided him and he, begrudgingly, admitted in his head that she had prevented more wounds appearing on his person. He felt as if he owed her, and if his father ever taught him anything, it was that one always repaid a debt. Knowing she was incapable hands, they were both rushed out of the room as a screen door shut behind them.

They both listened for a second as cloth could be heard tearing and Yuzuki muttering under her breath about all the damage she would have to try and fix.

Touga finally looked to his son and making sure that no one else was around to listen, gave a pointed look that meant he was ready for some answers.

"I would like to think you have a good reason to bring a miko here, Sesshomaru. Just who is this woman?" the golden eyes of his father peered at him, trying to understand things before he even had answers.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his bloody garments, a thought drifted into his head from early this day, about wanting to keep his clothes clean. 'It seems today is full of unnecessary problems.' Thinking of what to tell his father first, he answered his first question honestly.

"This one… does not yet know her name," came his rather reluctant reply. His father had slight amusement in his eyes as he gave him a dubious look. Crossing his arms, Sesshomaru lifted his face up slightly. Refusing to let his father's amusement get to him, he continued.

"I came upon her at the dry well, you are aware of the one I am talking about, correct?" At his father's nod, he continued. "There was strong power in the air, and as I investigated, she was within the well. But father, she _appeared_ in the well. For I know there was nothing there when I arrived."

Looking at his father, he could see that he was confused as well. Mikos were not known to have abilities to appear and disappear.

"Also, over an hour ago, there was a very strong surge of power, did you feel it?" At the widening of his eyes, Sesshomaru nodded.

"There was another surge from the north," muttered Touga.

"Yes, this is why I brought the miko here, I believe she has the answers to these… interesting circumstances," they both glanced at the door concealing the woman with so many questions, and no answers so far.

"There will be lots of backlash to what you brought here, Sesshomaru. Wait till your mother hears about this," both of them felt a chill go up their spines of how that could turn out. "And I am sure that this entire place already knows that we house a miko, we will have to address it among those here in the shiro."

Sesshomaru nodded, aware that they would need to make sure no harm would come to the miko. She had too many things surrounding her for her to simply perish by an angry demon.

The room around them was tense as they felt the energy in the palace continue to mount, as whispers of Sesshomaru carrying a half dead miko spread from one mouth to the next. By morning, everyone would know who was hidden within the healer's quarters.

As they waited, they talked back and forth about what happened on Sesshomaru's patrol, and this is where he told his father of the boar demons that had attacked them. He went on to say how the miko had known him, but he not known her. When he got to the part where the miko had helped him in battle, his father stopped him.

"She aided you in battle?" Touga asked, surprised.

"Indeed, it surprised this one that she even had enough strength to kill anything, let alone aim for a moving target. I am simply repaying my debt now, making sure that she lives," he motioned to the door, "Once she answers our questions, she can be on her way."

Nodding along, Touga was still intrigued by the fact that a priestess had helped his son. For it was well known of miko to slaughter them without a second thought. He remembered hearing of a very powerful priestess that was roaming the northern lands, destroying every demon in her path.

They continued to discuss his patrol and what he saw when, after sometime later, Yuzuki slipped from behind the screen and appeared to them, slightly covered in blood.

"How is she?" Touga asked, wanting to make sure his questions would be answered as well.

Wiping her hands down her slightly bloody yukata, she looked between the two males. Turning towards Sesshomaru, she crossed her arms.

"I don't know where you found that woman, my lord, but it looks like you pulled her out of a bloody battlefield. She had a gash almost to the bone on her shoulder and someone tried to disembowel her but barely missed. She covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, and as little as I know about humans, I know they need more blood than what she has. Someone wanted her dead, and by all means, she should be, but she's not," silver ears could be seen swiveling back and forth, showing her confusion in the situation.

Both father and son shared looks, confusion exchanged between them. Just who was this woman?

"And her condition now?" Sesshomaru addressed.

Nodding, Yuzuki continued, "As I was cleaning her wounds, the smaller ones started to close up on their own, as if she were youkai. Her energy rises and falls around her, yet stays contained as if it was not trying to hurt me. It was… interesting, you'd have to feel it for yourself to understand. How long has she been out?" The question was shot towards Sesshomaru.

"Close to two hours now, she passed out before I made the remaining trek home from the dry well," he answered.

Yuzuki hummed at the news, motioning them to follow her through the screen. Making sure to replace the energy wards around the room, for it would not do to have fluctuating holy energy reach other demons, she motioned to the woman.

The second the screen was closed both Sesshomaru and Touga understood what Yuzuki meant. Waves of holy energy washed over them, but it was warm and comforting, rather than the burning associated with miko ki. Both relaxing slightly, they continued into the room.

The room they were in was small, only having one futon which was occupied by the small woman. There were a few candles laid about, giving the room a soft glow and illuminating the figure clothed in bandages. Though her figure did not need illuminating, as a soft pink light was barely radiating off her, casting a pink hue to the room. They all stepped forward and observed the miko.

Almost every part of her was wrapped in cloth, from her shoulder all the way down her torso, where a blanket hid the rest of her figure, but they could assume there were more bandages. Looking at her face, it seemed more peaceful with all the blood wiped off, her features strain free as she slept. Raven hair was brushed out of the way and lay over her unwounded shoulder.

Touga was confused at the energy that was slowly washing over him. He knew he should be tense in the presence of a miko, and a miko who had her holy energy wafting around them no less. Even with the hell sword of Sounga at his side, he felt lighter than he had in a long time. Even more puzzled Touga made to step forward, but as he did, the miko flinched.

Her brow became furrowed as her unconscious mind felt something close that should not be.

Not wanting to cause the priestess pain, the elder dog demon returned to his son's side, casting glances at the other in the room, noticing that they had seen the same reaction he had.

Adding it to the many questions he already had, Sesshomaru looked at her arms, where he knew he saw many small cuts and gashes, and noticed that what Yuzuki said was true - they were gone.

"How long do you think she will sleep?" Touga muttered, for some reason he felt the need to not wake the sleeping priestess.

"I am not sure, my lord," she also whispered, "I have not encountered anything like this. I would assume a few days for a normal human, but with her…" she trailed off, thinking about what to say. Finally, she looked over the expecting dog demons. "I guess we will have to wait and see."

"I will see that you have guards help in keeping others away, for however long it takes her to heal," the great dog general said, heading towards the screen, his armor clanking lightly with each step. Turning to look towards Sesshomaru, he glanced at his clothes.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, my son? I am sure there will not be any news till morning. Rest, for these next few days may be trying," parting with those final words, broad shoulders slipped out and went to retrieve his most trusted guards.

Yuzuki went to sit beside the woman, checking her over once before settling in for the night. Sesshomaru glanced over the miko one more time, looking to her sooty lashes resting against her cheeks to the blood stained bandages.

"I will keep faithful watch over her, my lord," Yuzuki said with a bowed head.

"Do as you please, for she will not be here long. Just keep her alive till then," glancing once more at the woman, he turned and strode toward the door. Opening and shutting it softly behind him, he continued toward the western wing, passing the two guards in front of the healer's quarters.

Sitting still next to the sleeping miko, Yuzuki whispered, "I fear you may be wrong, my lord. I have a feeling that this little woman may cause too much trouble and interest for her to simply leave so quickly."

Looking down at the woman's sleeping face, she had a feeling things were going to be very different for a long time. A silver tail swished back and forth as she patiently waited for her to wake up. It was, of course, in a kitsune's nature to be drawn to interesting and different things.

"And how interesting will you be?" She muttered, brushing her hair from her face as the warm feeling and light continued to radiate from the sleeping woman next to her.

* * *

 **And I'm back! So sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been sick off and on and boy, does it suck. BUT - I did finally sit down and crank this one out. It was supposed to be longer, but I guess I'll just add it to the next chapter. Also, I want to give a HUGE thanks to all the reviews and readers that my story has slowly accumulated. I would like to reply to all your reviews, but don't want to be a bother, so let me know in the reviews if you would like me to respond or not :) One last thing, I wanted to give a thank you to** alissaksanders **for their really nice review, I wanted to personally thank you, but it seems like you do not accept DMs, so I figured I'd let you know here how your review really warmed my heart and made my day. Alrighty, I'll shut up now ;) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, till next time - DividingTime**


	6. There Was A Benevolent Healer

'There's a demon nearby…'

That was Kagome's first thought as she was slowly pulled out of unconsciousness. She felt the demonic aura somewhere to her right and she knew that she should be worried, but with the non-threatening feel of it, she decided she could figure other things out first.

Lying still, she felt the heaviness in her limbs, the feel of cloth over her body. She felt the itchiness of her wounds, as well as the dried blood covering her body. 'I need a bath..' was her most prominent thought.

Slowly moving her fingers, her brows scrunched if in concussion as she felt the soft linen and the plush feel of the bed beneath it.

'I'm on a cot. But how did I get here?'

Mind working overtime, Kagome tried to replay all that had happened.

'I was in the jewel,' she thought, thinking hard on what transpired after that. 'It said something about… time?'

Eyes shooting open, Kagome gasped as she shot up, her head and body protesting as she took in breaths as she remembered where she was. 'I'm in the past, with a younger Sesshomaru!'

"You might want to lay back down, that won't be good for your wounds," came a feminine voice to her right. Slowly looking over, Kagome saw silver ears and hair and instantly became somber. _Inuyasha..._ Looking closer, she met slanted gray eyes and the pointed face of the female kitsune. Her concerned face was enough for Kagome to relax slightly, figuring the demon meant her no harm. She continued to look at her as the kitsune demon approached her slowly.

"It is good to see you awake, miko-sama. You have been asleep for two days now, you had us worried," the kitsune said with a gentle smile as she knelt down near the confused priestess, still cautious so as to not get purified - though she didn't really think it was a real concern.

Ever since Yuzuki had started to care for the miko, she had grown protective of the small female. It was an interesting development, though she knew it had a small part to do with her innate want to help others, that is why she became a healer for the west after all. But it amazed her that she could feel that way about a human who hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

After being surrounded by her soothing aura for two days, she figured that was the main source of the need to protect her. Yuzuki hadn't been around many holy people in her life, but she knew that this was not a trait that other priest and priestesses possessed. Maybe it was a self-preservation tactic? Yuzuki's mind had been thinking of so many questions since the female had been placed in her ward - especially how she healed her small wounds while unconscious - she was excited to finally talk to her patient.

Even more so when she saw the bright blue eyes of her charge. 'That is strange for a human to have such eyes…'

Kagome's mind, however, was racing with different thoughts as she looked all around her. She noticed the many bandages that lined the walls as well as many linens and towels. Candles were also lighting the room, giving it a warm glow, helping her to relax a little more in this unfamiliar room.

Still showing a very confused gaze when Kagome looked to the demon next to her, the kitsune smiled and decided to help the poor girl out.

"I'm Yuzuki, the healer here at the House of the West. You are a guest here for now and have been here for the past two days since Sesshomaru-sama brought you here. You have caused quite a bit of talk while you've been unconscious," Yuzuki said with a soft chuckle, no longer feeling the need to be cautious around the woman. With her emotions being so clear on her face and her aura that was screaming pure, it was hard not to trust the woman.

Kagome also allowed a small smile to appear on her face, already starting to like this Yuzuki who had taken care of her when she was unable to herself. Noticing that she was still sitting upright, Yuzuki gently placed pillows behind her back and persuaded her down.

"You have some serious wounds still, I would not push yourself too far. Here, let me get you a drink - you must be thirsty," watching as Yuzuki went to get a cup of water, Kagome mentally agreed as she tried to voice her thanks and her throat protested with how dry it was.

Once Yuzuki had placed the cup in Kagome's hands she nodded her head in thanks then gently sipped on the room temperature water, feeling a little bit better as it refreshed her parched mouth.

"Thank you very much, Yuzuki-san. My name is…" Kagome paused, should she give her real name? She contemplated for a second, but by the suspicious look Yuzuki was giving her, she figured it would be safer to tell the truth.

"I'm Kagome, thank you for addressing my wounds while I was unable to," bending over her waist in a small bow, she paused when a sharp pained accompanied the action. Just now thinking to check herself, she looked down to assess the damage.

Her chest was bound with cloth, spots of blood scattered across. She looked to her left shoulder and noticed that it too, was bound to connect to her chest bindings.

"I tried all that I could with your shoulder, but it is very deep and will leave a pretty nasty scar," the observing kitsune provided, liking the girl more as she didn't seem fazed by the wounds or potential scars. 'She a strong one, alright.'

"Sesshomaru-sama and Inu no Taishou will be alerted that you have woken, it seems that they have questions for you," Yuzuki said, observing the woman's behavior as she mentioned them.

Kagome for her part did pretty good at not being shocked that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was alive, since the last time she had seen him was as a ghost when they were battling with the hell sword sounga.

"They also requested that it would be much appreciated if you kept your holy powers to yourself for the moment. As you might have guessed, demons do not take too kindly to your kind," Kagome chuckled mentally at what the demoness had said. 'If only she knew how much I'm concealing already.'

Simply nodding her head, Kagome continued her expecting down to her lower-half. She pulled her covers up and noticed that her legs were bandaged as well, and she was silently thankful her black fighting shorts had made it through everything mostly unscathed. Leaning back down, a grimace spread on her face.

"Is everything alright, miko-sama?" Yuzuki said, noticing her grimace and leaning back closer to her.

"Oh, please. No miko-sama, Kagome is just fine," she said with a smile towards the other woman. She continued on gesturing to herself, "I just would really like a bath, it's been who knows how long since I've last soaked. Would it be too much to ask to let me bathe before I'm interrogated?" She said the part with humor as if she knew what questions they were going to ask her.

Raising a silver eyebrow, Yuzuki was more surprised by Kagome's behavior. It was known that most humans did not bath often, and most disliked to be so clean. Let alone joking about the killing perfection and the phantom beast. 'I have a feeling I was right about you, Kagome.'

"We do have washing facilities next to these healing rooms, though we would need to go back out to the hallway to reach the room over." Standing, Yuzuki went over to a small chest and rummaged through it, quickly finding two simple white yukata.

"Do you think you can stand?" She asked Kagome, motioning to her legs. Nodding her head, Kagome shifted her covers off to throw her legs over the edge of the futon. Slowly raising with Yuzuki standing nearby with her hands ready to catch her, she finally stood somewhat solidly on her feet.

Standing next to Yuzuki, Kagome got to see the small black marking above her eyes, giving them the slanted up look she noticed earlier. She was a very beautiful kitsune, and it made her miss her son even more.

Trying to hide her sadness, Kagome smiled when Yuzuki tried to help her dress.

"You can wear this so you are not exposed while we head to the baths, and you can wear this one once you have finished getting clean." Yuzuki gently placed the yukata around Kagome's shoulders, helping her thread her arms though as her shoulder was still causing her some pain.

Yuzuki noticed the sad look the miko had before it was placed with a smile. Did all humans have such varying emotions that were so quick to change?

Shaking her thoughts of things she could not change, a more genuine smile lit her face at the thought of a bath, she turned to Yuzuki, giving her thanks and telling her she was ready for that bath now.

Shaking her head, Yuzuki simply gave a small smile back and nodded towards the screen, motioning for her to follow her. After getting past the main healing quarters they reached the screen that would lead out into the eastern corridor. Yuzuki and Kagome paused as the kitsune turned towards her.

"Now, before we head over, there should be no one but us and two guards in the hallway. They will be your escorts, for the time being, so do not go anywhere without either me or them. We will protect you, so there will be no need for you to fight, alright?" Silver eyes met blue as Kagome nodded. Continuing on, they made their way through the screen where they met two dog demons.

They had been silently talking until they felt the miko and her healer heading their way. They listened as Yuzuki muttered about letting them protect her, and waited for the mysterious miko to make her appearance. They were not expecting what came through the screen.

Both watched as first Yuzuki came out, then the miko. Eyes slightly wide as they took her in, they tried not to stare as she came closer. The white yukata she wore hugged her curves as her hair swished around her. Bangs framed an attractive face, but what caught them most was her eyes. So bright blue that it looked plucked from the sky, and they only brightened as she turned towards them and gave a small smile from plump lips.

"Hello, it seems you two are my babysitters. My name's Kagome, nice to meet you," give a slight bow of her waist - careful of her wounds - she cocked her head, waiting for them to respond.

Dumbfounded by her niceness, it took a second for one of them to respond. The elder one stepped forward first, offering a short bow he said, "The names Hiroki, miko-sama. And this right here is Takeru," the browned haired demon said, pointing to the younger looking one with silver hair. "We have been charged to your safety for the time bein."

Kagome observed them both, the older one looking close to a human in their thirties with long brown hair tied up high on his head. He wore light armor that covered his torso with a sword on each hip. White pants and hoari could be seen behind the armor.

"I trust you will do a great job," Kagome replied back, looking over to Takeru. He was slightly younger looking than Hiroki, having a boyish face that had a smirk on it when she looked at him. His silver hair was loose and he had markings on his cheeks, green curves that rested under his eyes. He wore a similar outfit to his companion, with one sword at his hip.

"When Taisho-sama said we'd be protecting a miko, I was expecting an old hag. I'm glad it was a lovely maiden such as yourself, miko-sama," Takeru said with a small bow, smirk still in place.

Kagome saw the annoyed look that passed between Hiroki and Yuzuki, and simply smiled at Takeru and said, "Kagome is fine, Takeru-san. Miko-sama makes me feel old, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" she ended her sentence with an innocent look as Takeru turned his eyes away, frowning slightly at the small jab.

A chuckle escaped Hiroki, and that's when Yuzuki finally started to talk. "Alright, we are heading to the baths so she can freshen up, come along you two." Turning on her heel, she gently grabbed Kagome by the arm and guided her to the baths with Hiroki and Takeru at her back.

The two women started to enter the baths when Takeru continued to follow them, instead of waiting out by the screen.

"You can wait outside, Takeru," Yuzuki glared, tail flicking out as she closed the door in his face before he could utter a word. Huffing at her attitude, Takeru turned back and noticed Hiroki looking at him.

"What?" Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the frame.

"Just amused that you are fraternizing with a miko, that'd be it," Hiroki hummed, eyes slanted towards his fellow guard.

Takeru shrugged, "It's not every day you find a miko that doesn't want to kill you, I'm just having a bit of fun," he then ignored Hiroki in favor of listening to the commotion in the room behind them.

Kagome and Yuzuki were both standing beside a wide rock formation that allowed one to hang their clothes, and it slowly sloped until it formed the rocky basin that held the steamy water. There were bottles filled with liquids near the edge, and Kagome was mentally salivating at the thought of getting clean, but first, she had to deal with Yuzuki and her insistence to help bathe her.

"I promise I'm fine, I can clean myself," she huffed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Hands on her hips and tail swishing in an agitated manner behind her, Yuzuki responded, "You shoulder wound alone will cause you troubles, let alone all the others."

Slowly peeling off her yukata, Kagome stopped when it rested on her hips. Turning towards Yuzuki, she grasped the hands the were starting to undress her.

"You have to trust me, let me show you," releasing her hands once Kagome locked eyes with Yuzuki, she waited for the nod that she should continue.

Kagome slowly started to unwind the cloth wrapped around her shoulder, revealing the bloody mess underneath. The cloth fell around her chest, continuing to loosen more as it unwound showing more of her collar bone. She slowly lifted up her right hand, showing it to the other female as it slowly started to glow.

Kagome saw Yuzuki tense, and with a reassuring mutter that it was not her purifying energy, Kagome placed the hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. Everything was still as Yuzuki watched with bated breath at what the strange woman was doing. Everything telling her to run but curiosity making her stay.

With a final release of breath, a short wave of power burst through the room. Pulling her hand back, Yuzuki let out a gasp as a perfect pale shoulder was revealed.

"See? All good. Sure, mikos have purifying abilities, but they also have healing abilities. You wouldn't believe all the times I-"

Whatever Kagome was going to say was cut off as the screen door behind them was thrown open and Hiroki and Takeru came barreling into the room.

"Yuzuki-san, are you alright?!"

Swords drawn and ready, everyone stood still as they gazed at the scene before them.

The two guards gapped as they noticed the almost exposed female. Kagome's face slowly started to morph into a very unhealthy shade of red as they continued to stand there staring at her.

Yuzuki, who was still stunned by what she just saw, quickly stood to tell them that she was fine, forgetting about the half-undressed miko.

Finally coming to her senses, Kagome quickly threw her arms around her chest and did what most females would do in this situation.

She screamed.

* * *

 **And there we have another chapter, this one is a bit longer than the others so I hope you enjoyed the length. Poor Kagome, she really can't catch a break, and she probably won't for a while. The poor thing. Anywho, I'll see you all next chapter - DividingTime**


	7. There Was An Interrogation

Sesshomaru was not having the best of days.

Ever since he brought the miko to the palace all hell had been breaking loose, and the woman wasn't even awake yet.

Glaring off into the gardens and scaring away all nearby servants, he gracefully sat among the many stone seatings that were scattered across the flora pathways. He was finally alone and allowed himself time to reflect over the past two days.

The morning after he had brought the miko to his home, both he and his father had gone to the dry well and investigated it. At the bottom of it had just been the blood of the priestess, but nothing more. Scouting around the well had found both bow and arrows of the priestess, and after some internal debating, Sesshomaru decided he would bring them back with him - if only to have something over the woman.

After finding nothing of the power that he had felt, Sesshomaru told his father of the battle and where one of the demon brothers died. Though there was no trace of him to be found, as the priestess had thoroughly purified him from existence. That had sparked Touga's interest.

Deciding they would have to simply wait for the priestess to awaken before they got their answers, they returned home only to encounter more whispers of why a human woman was hiding away in the healing quarters.

Pushing his bangs out of his face, he ran his claws through his hair. He had heard enough of the foolish chatter that had been passed between bored servants and guests. He awaited when the priestess would wake and give him answers - so that she may leave and stop all the annoyances he had faced due to her residing in the palace.

Looking around at the brightly lit gardens, he let himself relax as the gentle scent of flowers blossomed across his senses from the breeze. He could always find peace when he was here, ever since he was a young pup his mother would take him to the gardens to calm down when he was angered or distressed.

The thought of his mother had a scowl coming back on his face. Word had spread and somehow she had heard of the human priestess. He wouldn't be surprised if she made an appearance sometime soon.

'The human should be gone before then.'

Sighing, he pushed himself up and decided he'd check on the woman who was giving him so much trouble.

Walking steadily toward the eastern wing, he ran into his father's general who was walking toward him with purpose. Pausing, Sesshomaru waited as Kenzo stopped in front of him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," bowing low at the waist the snake demon continued on, "Touga-sama had requested that you join him in his meeting quarters. There has been some news he wishes to discuss with you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Tell him I will be there shortly," leaving it at that, he continued on his path. He felt as the general bowed behind him, muttering an affirmative before heading to do as he asked.

Pleased that he ran into no more interruption, he strode forward, nearing the hallway which held the healing quarters. He paused mid-step when he felt a small wave of pure energy wash over him. Having a vague sense that this had happened before, he was startled that she was awake and using her powers. Speeding up, Sesshomaru quickly made his way towards where he felt the pulse of power.

'Is she being attacked?' rushed through his mind as he neared.

Rounding the corner and entering the hall he continued on towards the source. 'If that woman does something-'

A very close feminine scream interrupted his thought. Eyes widening slightly he darted into the eastern bathing room. And he was not prepared for what he saw.

Steam was rising throughout the room, giving a haziness to the room. Everything was as it should be, except for the miko - who was holding her yukata closed with one hand - while the other one was holding a bottle. That was soon thrown right at Takeru.

"Perverts! Get out already!" throwing another bottle, Sesshomaru was impressed as her aim hit right on Hiroki's head.

"Miko-sama, please! We were only trying to make sure-" Hiroki dodged another bottle that was aimed at his head.

The woman's blue eyes were blazing as she glared at, what he could assume by the situation, the intruding guards on her bath. He took note that she looked healthier, more lively as she threatened the guards once more. Sesshomaru watched as Yuzuki turned to look at him, her eyes wide at the display she was seeing. She had tried to show them out, but the two boneheads in the room obviously didn't get the hint and were begging to be purified.

Pausing in her attempt to maim her so called bodyguards, Kagome turned and almost cried when she felt Sesshomaru enter the room. Meeting his golden eyes, she whimpered and lowered her 'weapon'.

"What did I do to deserve this," was the last thing she said before she retreated with a slight limp back behind the rock formation, definitely not wanting to give Sesshomaru a show as well. 'Can this day get any worse?' she bemoaned in her head.

"Alright, everyone out!" Yuzuki finally taking hold of the situation, flared out a vine whip at the bruised guards. After they hightailed it out, she turned to Sesshomaru and his raised eyebrow.

"My lord, if you would please wait outside for the moment, the miko would like to bathe," she waited as he gave her an annoyed look, though she expected it had to do with waiting more time than anything else. Simply nodding his head, he turned as let out one last demand.

"When she is adequately cleaned, bring her to father's meeting quarters, we will be waiting," turning and closing the door behind him, he cast a look towards the two guards slumped on the floor.

"Thank kami-sama you appeared, my lord! The miko was trying to kill us," Takeru said while gasping slightly as he turned toward Sesshomaru. Hiroki was in better shape and was already standing back up, shaking his head at Takeru.

"If the miko wanted you dead you would be," leaving it as that, Sesshomaru went to see what his father needed to relay to him, and to tell him that the mysterious priestess was finally awake.

* * *

After everyone had left, which took a lot of convincing on her part for Yuzuki, Kagome made sure this time to place a barrier around the room.

'I don't need a repeat of what just happened,' she thought with a slight blush.

Slowly undressing and healing every wound as it appeared, she finally stood before the steaming water, fully healed if not a little drained. Grasping the edge, she glided into the water and - looking for an outcropping - she sat and leaned back against the smooth stone.

The heat of the water turned her body into jelly as she soaked, simply resting as she took everything in.

'This is the first time I've had time to think since the jewel…'

She knew she had to be some two hundred odd years away from the feudal era. If Inu no Taisho was alive that meant that Inuyasha wasn't born yet. Sesshomaru also looked younger, but no so much that it would be more than three hundred years since she last seen him.

Thinking back to why she was here, her shoulders started to slump. She had to search for Midoriko, the miko who had created the Shikon no Tama. The very bauble that landed her in this time period.

'At least I know Sesshomaru, though he doesn't know me and that could get me killed like the first time we met… But why didn't he know me in the future?'

These thoughts were racing through her head as she slowly washed herself, guessing which scented bottles went to what, at least what was left of the ones she didn't throw. Scraping her scalp and making sure all the gunk was out, she submerged underwater.

She floated there for a second, suspended. All the weight of her mind felt heavy enough to drag her down. But she simply pulled herself up with a breath of air and sat back on the smooth stone, wrapping her arms around her legs and laying her head on her knees. She just felt so… tired.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to think of her family and friends, and what they were doing now - if they were worried about her. Of course, she failed miserably and couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that started to cascade down her cheeks.

'When will this be all over? Haven't I done enough for the world already?'

She allowed herself the one selfish thought before she scrubbed her tears away. She had a job to do and by kami she was going to get things right this time. She resolved herself as she finished up and got out to dry off - shivering as the cool air met her warm skin. Finding the cloth towels nearby, she quickly towel dried her skin. She then threw on her black shorts and mourning her missing bra, she simply wrapped her chest and put the clean yukata on that Yuzuki had left for her.

She towel dried her hair as much as she could and ran her fingers through it, trying to get most of the tangles out without a brush. Her hair ended up in soft waves as the water slowly evaporated, her bangs no longer clinging to her face.

Checking herself over once more, she deemed herself ready. Taking a deep breath, she padded barefoot towards the closed screen.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The palace was all in a stir ever since word spread of the miko's awakening. Rumors of why the woman was here ranged from the plausible to the most ridiculous assumptions, though that is to be expected when a holy person is brought into the den of youkai.

Sesshomaru and his father were waiting silently for the woman's arrival, simply standing around a low table - expecting her soon if the commotion outside had any indication. Raising his brow at his son, Touga gave an amused expression as they listened to the words exchanged outside the great dog general's private meeting chamber.

"Yuzuki-san! I told you I am full, there's no need to force food down my throat!" came a slightly exasperated voice just coming down the hall.

A few chuckles were earned from the guards by her side but were silenced quite quickly to the confusion of the dog demons. Listening more, they heard Yuzuki speak up.

"You have barely eaten since you have woke up, on top of that you have used a lot of energy. Which I advised against," even through the door they could hear the reprimanding tone of the kitsune. The voices stopped once they came to rest before the closed screen door.

"My lord?" the silver kitsune expanded her energy, making their presence more pronounced.

"You may enter," came the commanding voice of the demon lord. Both he and his son had been anticipating this transaction. They both had many questions for the woman, and they were ready to get their answers.

The moment the screen doors opened and the group entered, Kagome caught her breath as she gazed at the very much alive Inu no Taisho. He looked almost exactly the same as when she had seen him during the battle of sounga. His silver hair was tied in in a similar fashion as Sesshomaru's, with his bangs framing his face. The slightly jagged markings on his face reminded her of when Inuyasha would lose control of his demon blood.

Shaking the thought of her friend away, she continued to observe him.

It seemed he lacked his armor, as he only wore the same striped haori as Sesshomaru wore, his mokomoko falling behind both shoulders. She also glanced at Sesshomaru and noticed that he now wore his as well. Finally looking at the sword at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father's side, time seemed to stop as she glanced at the sword, she could feel the malice and hate just pulsating out, even with the barrier that Inu no Taisho seemed to have placed on it.

Looking more, she saw that neither tessaiga nor tensaiga was on his hips. 'He hasn't even met Izayoi yet?'

So many things were coming to her, and her face must have shown it because Yuzuki placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" hearing the mutter Kagome schooled her features into a neutral expression, she saw the looks Sesshomaru and his father passed, she needed to be careful around them for now.

Nodding her head toward Yuzuki, she looked forward to the father and son standing before her. Straightening her back, she bowed low, "My lords, I am grateful for the hospitality you have shown me and I am grateful for everything you have provided. I am the priestess Kagome," staying low till she heard the agreeable hum of Inu no Taisho, she thanked Sango with everything she had that she had taught her some demon's etiquette during their travels.

Straightening up, she was met with the shocked glances of her companions and slightly impressed looks from the demon in front of her. She kept herself from looking at Sesshomaru, trying not to give too much away. She knew it was going to be hard to act normal around him, she couldn't let him know how she knew him.

"It is not every day you meet a miko who knows how to greet their demon host," came the booming voice of the demon lord. He stepped forward and gave a slight tilt of his head in return, a small smirk on his face. With him so close she could see his gold eyes. 'Just like Inuyasha…'

"I am Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the Western lands. And it seems you already know my son…" glancing from her to Sesshomaru, he raised his brows. Sesshomaru also looked at her intently, his face not as stoic as his future self so she could see the thinly veiled curiosity in his eyes.

Kagome looked behind her to Yuzuki and her silent guards. She knew that Takeru and Hiroki were still skittish around her after the earlier incident, even after she apologized. Even though they were in the wrong. They were all looking at her with interest, they, of course, didn't know anything about her besides her name and what she could do. Casting her glance back towards Inu no Taisho she inclined her head towards him.

"Indeed, my lord. And I am aware that you have questions you wish to ask?" chuckling at her forwardness, the demon lord addressed her entourage, "You may all go for rest, if you are needed I will send for you."

They all bowed low as they quietly left the room. Kagome met Yuzuki's reassuring eyes as she closed the screen behind her. Finally being alone with the two dog demons, Kagome braced herself as Sesshomaru and his father took a seat at the low table, beckoning her to join them.

Sitting down on one of the plush pillows, Kagome folded her hands in her lap as she felt a barrier being placed around the room. Looking up, she waited for the interrogation to begin.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman, Kagome, sat still and leveled her gaze towards them. He couldn't smell any sort of fear from her, which surprised him. Most humans would be terrified to be left alone with either of them, let alone both. Though, noticing her apprehension, he figured there were other more important things she was hiding.

Touga spoke up, figuring they might as well get the woman at ease, "So, Kagome-san, where do you hail from?"

Kagome was surprised, though she didn't show it, she figured he would simply want her answers… unless he was trying to get more out of her than she thought. 'Two can play at that game.'

"I come from very far away, but I am traveling now," giving little as possible away, she was glad to notice that they believed her. 'I'm going to have to be careful of their detection of lies, stupid dog demons and their sense of smell.'

"Where are you traveling to now, if I may ask?" the demon lord had his head resting on his fist, giving an air of nonchalance. Kagome had figured this would be asked and decided that them knowing wouldn't hurt her cause.

"I am searching for a powerful priestess, it is important that I find her," noticing their curious glances, she decided to answer before they could ask too far, "She possesses something that I must protect." Leaving it at that, she waited for the next question.

She was surprised when Sesshomaru spoke, "How is it that you know me, human?" Annoyance flashed across her face for a second and leveling her eyes on him she spoke, "I have a name, Sesshomaru- _sama_ , as I have told you it is Ka-go-me." The second she stopped speaking she knew she shouldn't have said anything, but after years of being called miko, woman, and human she just couldn't stay quiet.

It looked like Sesshomaru was about to respond when they both turned to the chuckling daiyoukai, as it was not every day someone stood up to his son, let alone a human female, "She is right Sesshomaru, after all, she is your guest at the moment. It would not be of your status to not use her name," thoroughly reprimanded, Sesshomaru leveled a glare at her.

'Look now Kagome, you made him angry. He's going to try to kill you just like the first time you met him,' sighing internally she did go on to answer his question.

"I doubt you would have remembered me, but you had once slain a demon that was trying to kill me, though you were not aware of it. It was simply in your way so you slayed it, saving me in the progress," she had thought long and hard on this response, for she did not lie but did stretch the truth. He did kill Mukotsu and saved her from being married off to the ugly thing. Though it hadn't happened yet.

Sesshomaru for his part was trying to remember if he had seen her before. He had killed many demons in his day, as he did roam the western lands. But he knew for certain he had never seen a blue-eyed human besides the one sitting in front of him.

"I do not recall your specific event, is there more you're not telling?" he asked when there seemed to be something in the way she worded her response.

Blushing, which surprised both demons, she huffed in response, "Fine, he was trying to force me to marry him, though he did try to kill me when I refused," ignoring their incredulous looks, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed her bangs out of her eyes.

Touga didn't know if he wanted to laugh or ask more questions. He settled for neither when he noticed Sesshomaru about to speak.

"That does not resound in my memory, but you do not seem to be lying," she bowed her head slightly at his words, "I did not think so, but I will thank you nevertheless, as I never really got to say thank you. But of course the great Sesshomaru does need gratitude from a lowly human," she let a small smile out as she gave her genuine thanks.

Surprised that her mood had changed so quickly, he simply nodded, more confused by every second he was with the woman.

Touga took the lead when he asked the question that Kagome had been dreading since she stepped into the room.

"So, Kagome-san. How did you end up in the dry well?"

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! Buy, hey. At least it's a long one :) And the plot thickens! What could Kagome say to the curious dog demons without giving everything away? Find out next chapter - DividingTime**


	8. There Was A Moonlit Night

"So Kagome-san. How did you end up in the dry well?"

Looking at the lord himself, Kagome watched as his gaze pierced her way. She didn't know why, but she felt as if he knew more than he let on. Thinking back to his inquiry, Kagome knew that this question was coming ever since she had woke up, and she had been thinking of all the things she could say without giving the future away or looking like an insane person. Glancing between the similar but very different dog demons before her, she answered.

"That is quite a tale," she muttered, "You see, I have a very powerful enemy that has wished for my... life, you could say, ever since I made contact with it. There was a long battle in which I did not win nor lose, so in return, it sent me away from my friends to the dry well. The well has hidden magic in it that is very fickle sometimes," she let a small laugh escape before her face became somber.

"So I was sent to the well because of its connection to me, my enemy has a funny sense of humor, in that it put me in a place so close yet so far from all that I've known." Turning her gaze away from the youkai in front of her, she looked out the small oval window towards the plains of the western lands. Knowing that somewhere out there was the reason for all her troubles.

Touga was gazing intently at the woman who seemed so young, yet the face she wore was of a battle worn warrior. She looked so delicate and small, but he had no doubt that she was powerful. He had felt her concealment of her powers once she was close, she was hiding something, something he had never encountered before.

Eyebrows slightly furrowed as he gazed at _Kagome,_ Sesshomaru was having similar thoughts as his father, though one thing kept creeping up in his mind. "Your enemy, you keep saying 'it'. Why is that?"

Kagome shifted her gaze back towards Sesshomaru, locking blue with gold she replied, "It was once a human, but the desire for another corrupted them until they tried to kill the very thing they loved. In the end, it is nothing but an evil thing that desires to destroy everything in its path. Me included."

She thought back to what she had told them, about protecting something a priestess had. She was trying to protect Midoriko's soul, and save her in the battle that would end her life. She remembered the story of the man who lusted after her, selling his soul just like Naraku had, and giving up his body to demons in order to become one.

Only to kill her and create the Shikon no Tama, to fight forever within the bauble.

Sesshomaru and Touga pondered this information before another question was asked, "This well, you said it has power - along with being fickle, why is that," the interested look in Touga's eyes increased as he gazed towards the tiring priestess.

Knowing that this question was coming she replied smoothly, "The dry well has been used to depose of demon corpses for a while now, it is only natural that enough youkai ki had caused the well to become more than just a well. It seems that it absorbs the demon and its powers, as every time the humans get rid of the bones they disappear within days."

Both Touga and Sesshomaru were surprised by this, as they had never seen demon remains within the well. But as Sesshomaru thought on what she said, he concluded that it did make sense. Nodding his head, they waited for her to continue.

Thinking back to all the times the well had been used, she continued, "The well chooses to be active when it wants or when powerful outside sources influence it. In a sense, it has a mind of its own. If I were to try and use it to return to my friends it would not work, not yet at least."

Curious, Sesshomaru questioned, "Not yet? Is there something you must do in order for it to work?" He noticed that she seemed reluctant to answer and before he could make her reply she nodded her head.

"I must protect something a powerful priestess has, as I said before. If I can complete my task the well should allow me access home." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, hoping that what she said was true. 'It said I had to stop the creation of the jewel… but never said what would happen once I completed it.'

"So it is a pathway of sorts," concluded Touga. Nodding her head and not answering further, Kagome was glad that her explanation was sufficient.

Her energy was starting to deplete and it was getting harder to hide her emotions. Touga and Sesshomaru took note of her more closed in appearance, her arms wrapped loosely around her waist and the slight furrow of her brow. Having mercy on the poor girl, Touga sent a look to Sesshomaru to wrap up his questions for today. Nodding his head, in turn, Sesshomaru asked the last two big questions on his mind.

"How is it that you are able to heal like a youkai?" Thinking back to when she was unconscious, he remembered her wounds healing as she was surrounded by a pink light.

Glad to finally have another easy question she replied, "I am a priestess, and most of us have some extent of healing abilities. Mine have grown to the point where my body heals itself even when I'm unconscious, though only the minor wounds and that's if I have any reserves left. That's why when you found me in the dry well I was so damaged. Oh, and thank you again for aiding me in my time of need." Bowing slightly once more, she sent him a smile of gratitude, thinking back to all the times Sesshomaru had saved her hide.

Sesshomaru was once again confused by the mannerisms of this woman. She was just withdrawn and closed off, yet here she was smiling at him as if he did her a great kindness. It was perplexing.

"I simply returned the favor after aiding me in battle, my debt is paid," leaving it at that he ignored the small smirk his father sent his way. He bet the old fool got a kick out of his predicament. Simply charging on, he asked the last big question on his mind, though with every second he was around the priestess more questions seemed to pop up than get answered.

"What was that power surge from within the dry well? There were waves of energy that I never felt before, and once I made my way towards you it felt similar. There was also another surge from the north, what of that?"

Confused by his question, Kagome thought back to when she was transported back to this time. She slowly remembered the pulsing power around her, remembered the responding echo from somewhere. She chewed on her lip when she remembered the pain that came from her heart… or was it her core?

Placing a hand over her heart, she felt as though she had experienced that pain before, but when?

Even more confused than before she answered unsure, "The pulse coming from the well might have been me… though it seemed different," pausing, she continued to unconsciously have her hand pressed against her heart, "But as for the one from the north, I have no idea."

Sesshomaru smelt no lies coming from the woman, but he couldn't believe it. 'Does she really have that much power inside her? But she is merely human.'

Touga, who had been silently observing the two, decided now was a good stopping point for their questions. They still had much to do when it came to the miko.

Standing up fluidly he waited for Sesshomaru to stand as well. Looking at the tired woman, Touga addressed her, "You may stay here as a guest for the time being as we figure out more about this situation. I will not have war on my lands without me being involved," Kagome shoot a confused look towards the demons, 'War?', "You will be given a room in the western wing for protection, and in five days we will hold court to address your presence here."

Looking more confused than ever, Kagome's thoughts were racing. 'Stay here? I was planning on resting for a bit then heading out. I have to find Midoriko as soon as possible, I can't miss the fight!' Touga must have seen the inner turmoil on her face and addressed it.

"You will be kept here as a guest to simply ease the worries of my current guests, as well as for your safety. No doubt word has spread to my enemies that I house a miko. They will be ready for your death once you leave these walls. I ask you to stay and rest for a week or two before you head out, as I also have more questions to ask you." Leaving it at that Touga pushed out his power and lowered the barrier around the room.

Slowly standing up, Kagome turned as two female demons entered the room. They bowed low towards Touga and Sesshomaru before coming to stand before Kagome, bowing once more. Kagome looked at the older looking female dog demon, silver hair and green eyes with a scar on her right cheek, she looked to be about fifty in human years, with a much better appearance than humans could pull off. Next to her was a very young looking… Otter demon? That is what she looked like, with a small pointed face with big black eye and two small folded ears near the sides of her head. She looked… adorable.

"Kagome, this is Chiyoko," Touga nodded his head to the older inu, "She is the head of the servants and will be training Hitomi here while they both serve you." Motioning them forward, Chiyoko had a plain professional face, but Kagome noticed that Hitomi seemed very reluctant to get near her. They both bowed again before Chiyoko spoke.

"Miko-sama, it will be our honor to serve you for your duration here at the Western Shiro." Chiyoko then glanced towards Hitomi, who was still staring at the ground. A quick nudge had Hitomi blushing and stammering out, "Yes, miko-sama. The honor will be all ours."

Trying not to frighten the poor girl, Kagome smiled at Hitomi, giving a small bow of her own back. "I trust you both will take good care of me, thank you."

Nodding his head, Touga continued, "They will help you around the palace as well as protect you. They hold no hate over for what you are, so do not fear. I also ask that you keep your exploration to a minimum till we have had court and address your presence here." Motioning Sesshomaru forward, he spoke to him, "Show Kagome and her servants to the guest room in the western wing. No one should bother you if you're leading the way." Chuckling, Touga bid his farewells to them all before heading out.

Looking toward Sesshomaru, they all waited for him to lead the way. Kagome was especially looking forward to a nap, she was having some trouble focusing and just wanted to lie down. Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Come," and they headed on their way.

Quickly weaving their way through the many corridors with Sesshomaru at the head, Kagome lost track of where they were pretty soon. She did keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides, but her fatigue was slowly wearing on her. She noticed the many demons they passed by, and they definitely noticed her. Kagome now saw the brilliance of letting Sesshomaru lead, no one was stepping in his way. They reached an intricate hallway to what she assumed was the western wing, where Sesshomaru lead them to closed screens halfway down the hallway. Simply gesturing towards the door, he said, "This is where you will be staying," and turned and walked away.

Confused by his actions, but too tired to care at the moment, Kagome muttered her thanks at his retreating back. Turning towards her two companions, Kagome watched as they opened the screen and ushered her inside, chimes of 'miko-sama' following her moves. Kagome muttered and said that calling her Kagome was fine, but her eyes soon zeroed in on the futon and with grateful thanks to Chiyoko and Hitomi, promptly buried herself into the blankets and fell asleep.

The two servants looked at each other before going over and smoothing everything out, making sure their lady was tucked in. Once that was all done they went into the adjoining room to wait for the priestess to wake up. These next few days were going to be very interesting.

* * *

The low sun was streaming through the window, casting an orange hue to the room. Shuffling could be heard on the bed as Kagome rolled over directly into the light - scrunching up her face she turned away and blinked back the dark spots that were dancing across her vision. Sitting up amidst the rumpled sheets and brushing her hair from her face, she slowly remembered where she was as she finally took the time to look around her room.

It was a modestly big room, enough to hold a futon, a small low table, a chest and mirror with a small nightstand and basin. To her left was a screen door along with a small window, flap pulled open. Slowly standing up, she made her way to the mirror, padding softly in the sunlit room. Glad to have found water within the basin, she cupped up some room temperature water and rinsed her face. Blinking back the droplets, she grabbed the towel next to it and patted her face dry. Looking at herself in the mirror she frowned.

So much had been happening ever since she landed in this distant past, and now she was a guest - prisoner - for the time being to none other than the famous Inu no Taisho and his every so cheery son, Sesshomaru. She had no idea how long they really planned to keep her here, even if the intention was for her safety. Though she had a suspicion there was more to it than that.

Glancing through the mirror, she saw something folded upon the chest near her futon. Turning towards it she found a pale blue silk yukata, that seemed to have some sort of purple flower on it. Looking down at her rumpled appearance she shrugged and slipped her white one off, folding it neatly next to the silk yukata. Picking the blue one up with gentle hands she slid it over her shoulders, shivering when the cool silk met her warm skin. Taking the small obi she fastened it around her waist, tying it off in the back and thanking kami it wasn't an elaborate one or she would have needed help.

Looking out past the window, she would have guessed that it was somewhere around seven at night, meaning she basically slept the day away. "Why am I so drained?" She muttered to herself as she started to head towards the screen. She hadn't used so much energy to heal her wounds that she would need an entire day's rest, something felt off.

A tapping sound distracted her thoughts as she finally noticed the adjoining screen doors, turning towards them she waited until she heard a familiar voice, "Miko-sama, are you awake?"

Recognizing the voice of Chiyoko, she answered, "Yes, you may come in," the screen pulled open to show Chiyoko and Hitomi, both carrying small trays of food. Blushing slightly when her stomach rumbled at the sight and smell of food, she tried her hardest to seem firm when she responded, "I told you Chiyoko, you can simply call me Kagome. I find no disrespect in it."

Simply walking past her and placing the trays on the low table she nodded for her to sit and eat, "As a guest to my lord, I will address you as such, miko-sama," leaving it at that she motioned for Hitomi to place her tray down as well. "Yes, miko-sama. It is our duty to respect those higher than us," Hitomi chimed in as she gently laid the tray down.

"Oh, not you too, Hitomi! At least when we are by ourselves you could call me Kagome, right?" Trying her best to seem pleading, she complied and sat down as Hitomi giggled at her actions only to stop when Chiyoko sent her a look. Looking back at Hitomi, Kagome once again thought of how young she looked, around fourteen in human years. Then again in youkai years, she was probably well over one-hundred.

"I am sorry, miko-sama. Rules are rules," Hitomi said as she sat a cup of water next to Kagome's food. Bowing, Chiyoko and Hitomi sat off to the side, simply waiting for their lady to eat.

Looking down at her tray, she noted the steaming rice and vegetables. Picking up her chopsticks she drug in a gracefully as possible, feeling slightly self-conscious with her 'ladies in waiting' watching her. Chewing thoughtfully, Kagome decided now was a better time than not to get at least some information.

"So Chiyoko, how long have you served in the western palace?" Glad that Chiyoko didn't seem to be offended by the answer, she waited.

"Well, miko-sama. I have lived within this palace ever since I was born, my mother before me having the position I am in now. But to put it in your human perspective, I have served my lord and his family for over five-hundred years," Chiyoko said simply, keeping her eyes trained on Kagome's face.

Surprised about the amount, Kagome turned the same question to Hitomi.

"I have only been in training for a few months now, miko-sama. There hasn't really been any youkai in need of me, as they bring their own servants when they come here, so my training hasn't progressed too far," Hitomi muttered slightly disappointedly.

Not liking the look on her face, Kagome spoke up, "I, for one, think you have done a great job so far. I am glad you are here to help me, and I will try everything I can to help you, alright?"

Hitomi's face blossomed with a shy smile as she nodded her thanks. Kagome saw that look Chiyoko sent her way, but she simply smiled and shook her head. There was no need for Chiyoko to be hard on the girl all the time, she was still a kid. Kagome would make sure she gave Hitomi as much reassurance as she needed.

Thinking back to her questions, Kagome continued on, "I heard something of war today, would you know anything of it?"

Both Chikyoko and Hitomi sent each other looks, before looking back towards Kagome. Chiyoko spoke once again, "The Panther Tribe has been making advances towards the western lands for some time now, but I would not dwell on it, miko-sama. Lord Touga will handle it."

Confused for a second on who Touga was, Kagome made the connection that it was Inu no Taisho. She felt silly for thinking that he was just known for being the great dog general. Thinking on what Chiyoko said, she would have to agree. She knew what the outcome of the future fight would be.

"Oh, I see. I'm sure you are right, Chiyoko." Kagome said as she finished up her meal. Laying her chopsticks down over her bowl, she watched as they both stood up to gather her things.

"If you would like some fresh air, those screens behind you lead to the western gardens. Feel free to use them at your leisure, as the only other occupants you will see there will be the lord and his son." Chiyoko commented as she motioned for Hitomi to grab a towel to wipe the table down with. Once everything was clean and picked up they stood before her once more.

"I know you slept for most of the day, miko-sama, but it would be wise to get more rest," with that Chiyoko and Hitomi turned to the adjoining room with her tray in hand.

"If you have any needs, feel free to knock on our screen and we will be there to help in anything you need," both of them bowed one last time before disappearing into the next room. Protest for them to stay died on her throat as she thought back to all the things that were going on around her. Alone in her silent room, Kagome crawled over to the futon, knowing she was in for a long night.

* * *

There was loud chatter throughout the dining hall, guests talking back and forth as they dug into their meal. Tonight was a very eventful one as gossip was passed from one nobility to the next - most of it centered around one thing in particular.

The miko.

Sesshomaru mentally scowled at the idea, his face mostly blank as he turned to his inner thoughts. Ever since she had woken up and been seen through the halls, she was all anyone was talking about. Many had speculation for her presence here, from the plausible to the downright ridiculous. Some foolish youkai had thought to question Sesshomaru about the mysterious woman, but one look from him had them scurrying away. It seemed his father had thought it was wise to be preoccupied, to also avoid these ridiculous questions and rumors. Sesshomaru was tired of hearing about the woman, proving again that even when she wasn't here she caused problems.

He didn't want to be surrounded by his father's guest, but he couldn't avoid it at this hour. It seemed that every nobleman and woman were feasting this late at night to mostly gossip, he had overheard ideas that the miko was here to fight in the upcoming battle with the Panther King. While others thought she was here to become his father's ally, though many still feared the power of mikos, many seemed to think this was another brilliant strategy done by the great dog demon. Both were wrong, but that did not stop the spread of them, regardless.

Other ideas were simply repellent, as it seemed a few demons had found the woman attractive and made a point to comment so. The things they said had made something in him clench, but he chose to ignore it. What was it to him if they wanted to get the thrill of possibly getting purified as they bedded the miko. He knew his father would protect the woman, so it was of no concern to him and he simply ignored the jeering comments.

Finishing up his meal, he contemplated going to the dojo to work off his frustrations. But once he saw some of the guards head that way he decided against it. He wanted to be alone, not be surrounded by more mindless fools. Standing, he ignored the bows in his direction as he strode through to the western wing, heading toward the one place he always liked to go to clear his mind.

The gardens.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as it shone brightly across the western lands, lighting up the landscape in a pale light. Kagome had been tossing and turning every since she had laid down, her only company the moon as it shone through her open window. Giving up, she sighed as she rolled off her futon and paced around her room. Her thoughts were racing on what to do, and how to please everyone, about the court meeting that was to happen in a few days, it was all so much to handle.

Inching her way towards the screen that led to the gardens, she contemplated going out. On one hand, Chiyoko did say she could use it, but it was the western gardens and she felt a little bit intrusive. She contemplated her dilemma for a few seconds more before softly sliding the screen open and walking out across the smooth wood to the stone steps. Gazing around her breath caught when she finally looked at the garden before her.

To even call it a garden was a stretch, as it was massive. Trees lined some of the edges as a gigantic pond seemed to occupy most of the middle. Flowers were in abundance as stone pathways weaved in and out through the patches of closed flowers.

Kagome looked to her left and right, noticing that there were a few other screen doors, though all seemed to be closed and she didn't sense anyone else in the garden with her. Taking careful steps over the slick stones she contemplated going back and putting shoes on before her eyes caught sight of a bench near the pond. Walking carefully over to it, crickets silencing their song as she passed by, she finally reached the smooth surface. Easing her way over she gently sat on the bench, gazing down into the water as the occasional fish swam near the surface. The cool breeze sent a shiver down her spine but she ignored it, already feeling clearer headed just by being outside.

Her thoughts were still jumbled, but she felt more relaxed as the gentle wind caught her hair, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She took a deep breath of the night air, slowly releasing as her shoulders relaxed. Looking up at the night sky, Kagome felt that twinge of sadness again. Were her friends and family looking up at the same stars too? She could only hope that they were doing fine, she had no idea on how long her mission was going to take. She only hoped she could get it done. She sighed and closed her eyes, her thoughts going back to what they were. Ignoring them for the moment she tilted her head back as she basked in the full moon.

She felt his presence before she heard his footsteps. Curious as to why he was here, she turned her head as he approached.

He looked regal as always but younger and not as closed off. Their eyes meet, blue and gold clashing as he stopped several feet from her. She waited to see if he would speak first, she didn't have to wait long.

"Woman, why are you out this late?" She wanted to ignore his question for the women comment, but she figured she was already on his bad side. Turning her head back to the stars, she replied.

"I came to talk to the stars, and you?" Frowning at her statement, he stepped closer as answered, "I come and go as I please, human. A guest of mine you may be, but you are still below my status, you should remember that."

A soft chuckle met his ear as she turned back to look at him, her eyes held mirth as she cocked her head to the side.

"I was simply having a conversation, Sesshomaru. It usually requires both parties to inquire about the other, you know?"

She knew he was coming, but stayed still as a clawed hand wrapped around her throat. He towered over her as his claws forced her head up to meet his gaze. His eyes burned as he glared at her.

"You think me a fool? You act too familiar with me, I am above you in every way, and you will address me as such," continuing to glare down, he was surprised when she simply stared at him, no fear in her eyes. Hating that she did not fear him, he pressed his claws into her skin, feeling her blood drip out. Still, not even a flinch.

"Does this make you happy, Sesshomaru- _sama_. Does that fact that I can bleed please you, my lord? I thought you were better than this, I guess I was wrong," her eyes shown sadness as if he had disappointed her. Confused, he continued on.

"You do not know me, I can kill you here and not think about it ever again. You humans are weak, you live short lives, and you die quick deaths. You may have answers that I seek, but you will soon outlive your usefulness."

Kagome knew she shouldn't be comparing the future and past Sesshomaru, but it was so hard. She remembered the future demon lord who saved her life, saved a little human girl's life, sparred with his brother to help train him. And looking at him now, all she could see was hate. Where did his hate from humans come from?

"Short lives we may live compared to a demons, but have you ever cared to think that it is what makes us strong?" standing up so now that she could glare right back at him, she continued, "We have few years to live, so we make sure that we get as much out of it as we can. We cherish those around us more, because we know we might not get to see them ever again. We fight with all we have because we have so much to lose. We have passion, but we also have hate. And hate is what can lead to a downfall."

She thought back to her friends, to her son. She wanted to become strong so she could protect them, more than anything in the world.

Grabbing the hand around her neck and pulling it away, she held it between her own. Stunned, Sesshomaru just watched as she twisted his hand this way and that, her blood still dried on his claws. Finally, she looked up at him.

"You know you are strong, Sesshomaru. But what is the point of all that strength if you have nothing to protect?" Dropping his hand, she turned and started to make her way back to her room, pausing, she turned one last time towards Sesshomaru.

He was staring at her intently, his brow ever so slightly furrowed as he gazed at her moonlit form, the blue of her yukata making her eyes shine brighter. The red on her neck contrasting with the paleness of her skin.

Shaking her head, she muttered softly, "Goodnight," and heading back to her room.

Sesshomaru watched as she made her way through the gardens, never stopping till she reached her room. For some unknown reason, a part of him wanted her to turn back towards him, but she simply slid her door open and stepped inside, never turning back as she closed it softly behind her.

He stood there for some time, looking at that closed screen, before looking at his hand that was still warm from her touch. Looking at her blood sent a sharp feeling through him, but he shook it off as he turned to head back to his own room. He had wanted to clear his thoughts in the garden, but the blasted woman had only made them more jumbled.

* * *

 **So sorry for the long break, I can't believe a whole month has flown by! But I made sure this one was extra long for you guys. I am back in university so my updates might take longer than usual, just be patient with me :) I promise this story will be completed! Will it be soon? ...probably not. But! By reading the story and giving me feedback it makes me more motivated to get chapters up, so feel free to drop a comment if you want, you guys have been the sweetest when it comes to reviews, so thank you! Till next time -DividingTime**


End file.
